The Chance Visitor
by Tyka's Flower
Summary: Life couldn't be better for Takao Kinomiya; being the top in the beyblade sport, having a loving family, lot of friends around himself, a stoic captain who is keeping always an eye on his inflated ego. What could a world champion ask more? The answer soon is gonna step into his door what none of them expect... /TyKa fanfic/
1. The Meeting

**Hi for you guys!**

**Man, I never thought that I'm gonna update a new story since I wasn't planning anything new till next Christmas, but it seems my imagination can't stop working, hehe! :P Anyway, I became so attached to this nice story that I couldn't hold back to not write it down and update it for you folks! **

**Sorry for every little grammar mistakes if there are some. I always reread my stories before update, but sometimes some still slip in, here and there.**

**I hope you will enjoy it as well. And since I find unnecessary to write down the disclaimers and warnings at every new chapter, I'm gonna do it only once so it pertains to all chapters in this story. Read it carefully before you start reading it.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters, except one person who I created and he will be playing the devil part.

**Rated: **M, and it also contains some adult language

**Warning: - **It's a story based on boy/boy love, contains shounen-ai, but no yaoi

- since it's half a fantasy story, it also contains some things that are unreality, so don't get surprised. *winks*

Kai and Rei: 18 years old

Takao, Max and Kenny: 16 years old

Have fun reading!

* * *

**The Chance Visitor**

* * *

**- CAPTER 1 -  
**

**The Meeting  
**

* * *

*** Ö ***

The dark narrow passage echoed from the voice of running steps. The little boy was gasping tremulously as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him in the seemingly endless cold passage. He was scared and the unshed tears in his brown eyes didn't cease to swell. Heart-rending scream hit his ears far back from him but he didn't turn back. Even though he wanted to slow down, just stop and don't go further, his legs unwittingly carried him forward. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest and a streak of tear rolled down his pale cheek.

_'Don't stop little one. You're almost there.'_ tried to reassure him the spirit in his mind.

"But what about with them?" mewled the boy desperately while he blindly tried to ferret out the path. "What if Papa and - "

_'They will be okay. Your parents are strong, and you have to be strong for them, too. Your father wants you to find the Bladebreakers; they're the only ones who can help for you.'_

"But I'm so scared!" cried the little boy, and he shed more tears.

_'I'll be always there for you, little master. You're the only one who could tame me and from now on I will always stay by your side. I'm leading you back to their world, in the past.'_

Soon something brightness showed up in the end of narrow passage, and it grew larger. The little boy's legs had slowed down before they came to stop before the exit of darkness. He looked down at his pocket where inside his blade glowed. The female spirit spoke again.

_'This is the end of your way. On the other side you'll find the people you're searching for. But remember, they won't know about you because it's not your time in their world.'_

The boy nodded with a sniffle.

_'Now, rear your face. A Hiwatari never loses his heart, right? As your parents always said: have courage and sincereness.'_

"Papa." whimpered the boy and wiped off the tears from his face. Then he raised his head and diffidently, yet, with decided steps, he slowly started on his way...

*** Ö ***

In Bay City spring had long greeted, but the students still had to wait for the holiday so they could enjoy sun-bathing and laze around. However, not everyone wanted to wait for that. In Bay City High School it was lunch break and Takao and Kenny were idling their free time away by going upstairs the rooftop to enjoy the warm sun, and get a bit away from the loud noises of the teeming students. There were also placed two wooden benches with tables, but for their luck no one was there, so the whole place was theirs. With an exhausted sigh Takao dropped himself down one of the benches and stretched along while Kenny sat on the other side and as was his custom, he was absorbed in his computer.

"Aw man, I can't wait this month to be over. I'm so tired." whined Takao as he gazed up on the bright blue sky and watched as the big clouds slowly trailed along.

"I don't understand you. I thought you were happy that Kai moved to the dojo till your Grandpa is away on that kendo master's conference so you wouldn't be all alone, since Hiro has gone back to college. And let's admit, Kai is the most trustworthy person who can take good care of things... well, on his own way." said Kenny while he didn't take his eye-glasses off from the laptop screen.

"Yeah, that's what I thought first, too... until I figured that he is more pestering than Gramps when it comes about housework." grouched Takao as he folded his arms under his head. "He emboss me to dead faint."

"Ah come on now Takao, I'm sure he only wants the best for you." said Kenny with a bland smile.

"Wants the best how to knock me out totally." the bluenette corrected stubbornly.

"We all have changed a lot since Grevolution. God, I can't believe it's been a whole year now. But anyway, I think even Kai has changed during the time. I mean, he is more socialized and adaptable than he was before which can be thanked mostly for you. Though, he is still a big perfectionist and hard-headed, but I guess that's forgiveable, since it's the same way with you when it comes about winning a battle." here Kenny sent a meaningful glance towards Takao. "But he also has his good effect if we talk about you. Your wild temperament is more bearable than at the beginning, and sorry to say this Takao, but you could learn a lot from Kai's gentility."

"That I become a highbrow stoical, too? No thanks." rejected Takao stingily.

Kenny did like he didn't even hear the nasty remark, but a lurking smile was hiding on his face."I'm so glad that you guys are getting along now. And that you're living in a house for this few weeks is a great opportunity for both of you to polish your skills."

Takao rolled reluctantly on his side when the sun popped out from the clouds and hit his eyes and groaned. "Aw maybe, but right now I wish I would have the whole house for myself, and be free for a whole week."

Kenny raised his face from his computer when he haired that and looked with big sternness over his loafing friend. "Takao, you're still sixteen and you can't be let alone in a house for a whole month! Who the heck knows what would happen to you!"

"Well I wasn't in charge of any adult while we were travelling around in the world during the tournament." Takao turned back his head and looked up argumentatively.

"That's different. We were travelling together as a team, taking care of each other, and Kai was already enough mature to take that place. And Mr. Dicenson did keep his eyes on us in the background." retorted the brown haired teen.

Since Takao couldn't argue with that fact he tried another way.

"Alright, but why couldn't Gramps ask Rei to move in?"

"You know that Rei is going to an other school to become a doctor. But unfortunately that's in the other end of the city and it would take him hours to travel there and back. He can spend only the weekends with us."

"And Max? He lives quite close and remember when we went out camping in the nature just the two of us?" raised the subject Takao as he thought back all those fun they had together. The two best buddies.

But Kenny poured instantly cold water on his enthusiasm. "Takao. You were camping in Max's garden for one night, and Max's Dad placed cameras on every tree to make sure you wouldn't burn down the whole house."

Takao's face parched like a french plums.

"Okay, I get the point." then he added with innocent gullibility. "But nothing bad happened, after all, and everything went well."

"Thank goodness." muttered Kenny as he went back to his work. "You still tend to be a troublemaker and someone needs to keep an eye on you. I'm glad Gramps opted the right person for this job."

Upon this sentence Takao puckered up his lips daintily and went back watching the clouds. For a while none of them spoke and all Takao could hear was the voice of continuous typing. He frowned, then sat up and looked over at Kenny who seemingly was deep lost in something.

"What are you working on so obsessively Chef?" he asked inquiringly.

"I need to finish this report for Mr. Dicenson. He asked me to do this little favour."

Takao cocked a smile at him. "With your eager sedulity I wouldn't be surprised if he hired you as his assistant."

The bushy haired boy snapped up his face in a shocked expression as if someone had told him that computers will cease existing from tomorrow. He looked at Takao as if he'd grown two head. "Are you crazy! Earning the highest rank in the BBA to work side by side with the most greatest genius who had established the beyblade organization is all bey-employee's dream!" his big spectacles glinted challengingly in the sunbeams. "This is what everyone wants! To be able to get an inside view of those top secret sciences what only less could experience in their lives. Only the bests can get in. And this is... _my way. My aim! My dream!_ _To show for everyone and the whole world that even Kenny is able to get to the top once!_ Oh yeah!"

He hadn't even noticed that he was practically standing with one leg on the table while his hand raised aiming high up to the sky. In this position he looked like a true copy of a heroic statue.

Takao looked bewilderedly at him with a hug sweat-droop sinking down the back of his head. _'Oh boy, this guy has really lost it.' _He tried to yank back Kenny to the earth by his arm. "Hey Chef! Earth to Kenny! Would you snap out of it already!"

The bushy haired looked down at his friend embarrassed when he came to himself again. He quickly sat back to his seat and hid his flushing face behind his laptop screen. "Sorry. I guess I got a bit carried away." he mumbled.

"A bit?" asked Takao with a playful grin. "This is the first time I've seen you so determined about something."

"Well, everyone has its own goals in life, don't they?" said Kenny timidly and quickly changed the subject. "If you want, we can drop by your house later with the guys."

Takao gingered up by that. "That would be great. Kai is less snappish if you guys are there, too." he stretched his torpid arms in the air. "Aw man, I swear that even Miss Moore's math class is less tiresome than Kai's practices..."

Suddenly from the staircase resounding cry rang.

"_Takao!"_

The said teen froze on his place that even his hair bristled up. He jumped up from his seat in a hurry and grabbed his backpack.

"Please Kenny, don't tell him where did I go." Takao looked pleadingly at him before he scurried off to the other emergency door.

Kenny turned wonderingly after him before he went back to work. After a minute Kai appeared in the open door in his school uniform, carrying his backpack.

"Where is that nitwit?" he asked in his usual indifferent tone.

Kenny didn't looked up at him as he kept typing. "If you mean Takao, then I don't know." he answered without bias. "He asked me to not tell you where did he go, but since he forgot to give me any information about his whereabouts I can't tell you, which also points to the fact that I don't have to break my promise to him while at the same lie to you. Is that answer enough satisfactory for you?"

Kai puckered his eyebrows confused. "Em, yeah. Well... if you see him then tell him that I went home and he should hurry as well." with that he turned and walked off.

When the dual haired was out of sight the hands on the laptop stopped typing. Kenny sighed. "Those two... they are so obvious, and they are the only ones who are too blind to notice themselves."

Then he went back working.

*** Ö ***

In the park Takao finally found himself a peaceful place under the shadow of trees where he could sat down, and no one pestered him; at least for a while. No stoic, commanding captains and homework. It wasn't like he was running away from public – though the mild thought made him snort to himself that right now he acted like Kai used to. Hiding away from the social world all by himself. How ridiculous. But there were times when even Takao liked coming here to watch the kids blading far away in the playground, and enjoy the smooth grass under his hands, or the frizzling sound of shrouds. This was also one his favourite places where he and Kai used to practice blading when no one was around. Now he started to understand why did Kai like coming here when he wanted to be alone.

Takao closed his eyes in a smile. Strange. He didn't admit it willingly but Kenny had right; in these past few months they had come quite close to understand each other better, and they argued less. It was the ever best thing that could happen to him when they'd all decided to set up again as a team, having his best friends close to him was so cool, but even Kai being there with them, too, was...

Takao couldn't describe it for himself. He knew he shouldn't feel more special towards Kai than his other friends, since he was sure that he liked them equally. However, with Kai was everything so different, like he was the last, most important, missing link in his life that made things perfect.

As he was brooding over things Takao slowly started to remember that he was sitting here for nearly a half hour. He should make his way home or else Kai would get grouchy again.

Takao didn't even suspect that not so far someone was keeping a close watch on him. On the brae, among the tree branches, a small boy was hiding.

_'It must be him.'_ thought the little boy as he leant a bit closer curiously. _'He looks just like -' _but at the very moment the branch he was kneeling on suddenly cracked._ 'Oh no!'_

The next moment it broke and he fell from the tree in a loud scream. He was somersaulting downwards the brae.

Takao heaved a sigh as he was about to stood up. "I guess I really should start homewards before Kai gets worried and - "

THWACK!

The bluenette was knocked over in the grass when suddenly something hard hit him on his back. His face went full with grass and his nose hurt by the hard bash.

"Aw man, there are thousand of people out there, why does something like that always happen to me?" he groaned when he raised his head querulously. When he reared himself up in a sitting position again he noticed that the weight that knocked him over was still sitting on his back. He turned back and came direct contact with two big mahogany eyes that blinked up at him.

"AAAAAH!" the two boys shouted in union and they sprang away from each other.

For a minute Takao's heart was thumping wildly in his chest as he looked bewilderedly at the small boy who fell from him on the grass. "Man kid, you almost scared the hell out of me." he panted before broke into a relieved smile. The boy just stared daunted at him. "How did you get here?"

The boy pointed up and Takao followed his gaze. "Oh, I see. You fell from that tree. Next time you should be a bit careful." he said then grabbed his backpack from the ground. When he looked back at the boy his eyes went wide. "Oh my God! You look just like... this can't be!"

The boy startled by the flabbergasted stare.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." said quickly Takao and scratched the back of his head baffled. Though, he still couldn't keep his surprised expression off of the boy. "You just remind me so much of someone. Are you all alone here? How old are you?"

The boy held up his fingers.

"Four? Well, you're still little to roam all by yourself." Takao looked around in the area if he could see an adult. "Where are your parents?"

Suddenly, tears brimmed the boys eyes, but he said nothing. He tried to wipe them off.

Takao patted his face consolingly as he crouched down. "Hey, it's okay little fellow." he smiled amiably and the boy looked up at him. "If you got lost I'll help you find your parents. What's your name?"

"Gou."mumbled the boy.

"Gou. That's a nice name." Takao's smile grew wide. "My name is Takao. From now on shall we be friends?" he held out his hand.

For a while the boy stared at his hand then back at him. He threw himself at Takao and snuggled tightly up to him. "Please... please, you must help me! Save my parents!" he looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"Your parents?" Takao looked stunned at him.

"Please," whimpered the boy. "Papa said the Bladebreakers can help! If you don't save them they're gonna die!"

Takao's eyes grew wide in shock.

* * *

End of first chapter...

**So this was the first one and continue will come soon. However, since I'm kinda busy recently with my art works I can't take promises when will the next one come. But as you could see at my other stories I never let any of them unfinished, so. :)**

**Till then, I very appreciate every review if you write me. Thank you.  
**

**I wish you a nice day. :)  
**


	2. What the Future Hides - Part 1

**Sorry it took a bit longer; here is the first part of the second chapter for you guys. :)**

* * *

**- Chapter 2 -**

**What the Future Hides**

**(Part 1 )**

* * *

Takao closed the door behind himself then made his way towards the living room. On the way he met Max who was just approaching him. The blonde wore an anxious look.

"Finally! Where have you been all this time?" Max asked relieved when he noticed his friend.

"Max, what are you doing here?" Takao looked surprised at him. The blonde was wearing a light-green cloak, a french cap with a fancy looking peacock decorated, a pair of gloves in the same colour, while he wore a white baggy shirt and stockings with a sword hanging down from his belt.

"Is the probe over in the drama club already?" the bluenette asked.

"No, I left sooner because Kenny called me to come over here, but where have you been? You skipped the last class and you didn't come home. We were starting to get worry about you, not mention Kai who's nerves are on edge now and he was planning to go look for you."

"Oh really? How touchy." casted Takao in a pompous style as he stopped before his friend with crossed arms. "So are there still people who he cares for after all?"

Max pursed his eyebrows at the strange behaviour of his friend. "What's wrong? Did something happen between you guys, or you got into trouble again?"

"No, but I know someone who is in big trouble." said Takao in an unusual cold tone. "I'm gonna have a little chat with Kai. Where is he?"

Max pointed behind himself dumbfounded. "In the living room, but I wouldn't anger him if I were you because he's kinda edgy and – wait, Takao!"

The bluenette ignored his friend's forewarning and stormed towards the room. Swinging the door open he found his other friends there as well. Kenny was sitting on the couch while behind him stood a raven haired teen in his school uniform.

"Rei?" Takao looked at him surprised. "What are _you_ doing here? I thought you have practical class on Fridays."

"The class has been cancelled for today because one of our professor has gone to a conference and he won't be back till next week. So I could come sooner. Kenny called me that you were gone and I instantly made my way here." told him Rei plainly, but his tone could tell that he was just as seriously worried, even though he always kept his composure. He was relieved when he saw that his friend was unharmed. "You shouldn't disappear just like that because it usually means that you got into trouble."

"Sorry guys, I didn't want to make you worry." said in an apologetic tone Takao. He didn't think that he would cause such worry for his friends just because he stayed out long. "But I can take care of myself, I'm not a kid any more."

"I highly doubt that." spoke a cold, rigid voice from the other side of the room and all eyes turned to the direction. Takao had seen Kai many times fretful if he got late from practices or something, but maybe this was the worst glare he had ever shown. The dual haired stood with crossed arms in front of the huge window, stamping his foot impatiently like a mother-chicken who was waiting for an explanation, while he glared at Takao as if he could eat him up in one piece. Considering _that_ look it was not wise to make jokes with him right now. However, Takao didn't even wince under his glare. "Where have you been?" Kai asked menacingly.

"I was out." answered the bluenette curtly and without flinching.

"Oh. Really?" Kai raised an eyebrow in a warning. "Care to explicate with more details?"

Takao straightened his back and looked challengingly back at him. "Who are you my mother to question me?" he snapped back with rising sauciness.

Kai frowned. "Since your grandfather is away and for my unfortunate he asked me to keep an eye on you – in other circumstances I wouldn't bother to watch every stupid step of you, but since I'm responsible of you, then yes, I have the right to take questions. And don't even think that I'm gonna do all the housework here for you just because you got home late..."

"I wouldn't expect it from you." chimed in Takao outright quickly, as to clarify it.

"I hope so." Kai sighed deeply as he let go the last bit of worry that nervousness had fired up in him earlier and narrowed his eyebrows even more to give proof of his seriousness. "So... _Where_ have you been?"

"In the park!" Takao snapped with growing tone. He couldn't believe how could Kai make such a big deal about it just because he got home a bit late. Seesh. What was wrong with him recently? Once he acted like he didn't care (though Takao knew he did behind that cold mask), then suddenly he turned into an overprotective guard. But now that Kai mentioned the park Takao suddenly remembered the earlier happening. His expression instantly changed to serious sternness and crossed his arms. Halfway he looked loftily, as if he had just caught the phoenix by the tail. "We have to talk." he declared haughtily.

"Really." threw back Kai in his similar self-style while he eyed the younger teen suspiciously. He wasn't pleased with that self-confident look Takao wore and he looked back just as insistently. He couldn't figure out the teen's strange behaviour so he kept watching him warily. The other three friends in the room looked uneasily back and forth between the two ancient rivals, staying carefully away from the fire zone where a glare-battle was beginning to form out, and watched silently what would come next. "Well, at first you can start with telling me what the heck have you been doing all this time?"

"Oh I'm gonna tell you right away, don't you worry." Takao waved off the question scornfully. "I just wonder if is there something _you_ wanna tell us because I know everything now."

"Is that so?" Kai's lips pulled into a smug smirk. "If you know everything then I wonder how can you get such lousy marks in your class."

"Don't try to be witty here for me! It doesn't suit you." Takao snapped in a resentful tone. "In your place I would try to find a good explanation for what you'd done. I know about your dark-doings."

Kai features suddenly loured. "I thought we are over this. We'd talked everything about my past and Boris, and you were the one who said let's forget it. Took you long to comprehend it if you realize it only now." his gloomy expression told that it still distressed him whenever the dark subject of his grandfather came up. Even so, he looked at Takao as if he was wacky.

"It's not about that." Takao waved it off impatiently. "I mean what you did... that you did _that_ thing..." here he expressed a rather funny gesture on his face as if someone was pinching him.

Kai looked with odd eyes at him. "_Did that thing?_"

"Yeah,_ that_ thing, you know..." Takao nodded fervidly and even with some eagerness in his tone. It seemed whatever he was trying to getting at it was rather awkward for him to say it openly out loud so instead he was beating around the bush, hoping that Kai got the point. "What most people do... well, after a certain age... _that thing_..."

All pair of eyes turned to Kai.

"Oh..." no luck; Kai looked further at him uncomprehendingly. But he thought if he tried to take part whatever this stupid cross-question was maybe Takao would sooner come out with the main point. "That thing..."

The three friends now looked back at Takao.

"Don't act like you don't know what I mean Kai! Do I have to go outspoken and proclaim it myself?"

"May have mercy and save us from grow old here." the dual haired answered both apathetically and tired.

"I can't believe how can you be so dense!" Takao declared frustrated and for his luck he missed the daggers look Kai was gazing at him. "I'm talking about that you made a very big mistake without considering first the haphazard consequences and then you turned your back instead of bearing the responsibility." Takao began pacing up and down in the room with dead earnest while he was talking, four pair of gazes following him, mostly Kai, who's eyes were widening incredulously with each passing second. He began fearing that the bluenette might have hit his head in something while he was out because he was beyond idiot compared to his own poor-sense.

"Honestly Kai, I always thought you're more mature according to your age," Takao sighed dramatically and this made the dual haired almost goggle at him. _What the heck was he babbling about? _Thought the dual haired. "Now, now! Don't give me that look, I know everything. I just can't believe that you kept such a secret before us for so long... for god shake, from your friends!"

"Takao, whether explain properly what are you talking about or cut it short already!" said Kai irritably. He was starting to lose his patience now to play such hide-and-seek game, and demanded the younger teen to get to the point already.

Takao stopped his spacing and looked straight at him. "Guess what, while I was hanging around the park I met someone."

"How interesting." marked Kai impassively. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he highly gave no shit who did Takao meet, and he also didn't understand what was this story had anything to do with this hotchpotch.

"You don't even wonder who was it?" Takao asked.

"I figure you're gonna let us in on it sooner or later." the dual haired said cynical. He pretended to look as if he couldn't wait the outcome, in a mocking way, just to provoke the bluenette just as much he was doing it to him right now, too.

"Takao, would you finally get straight to the point because we _all_ gonna grow old here!" spoke in Rei who was also fed up with the whole situation.

"Would you tell us what's going on here?" added also Kenny.

"Yeah. Why are you acting so mean with Kai as if he's done something bad?"

"Because he did, Max." growled Takao, never leaving his gaze of the said dual haired who scowled upon this. "If that's how you want it Kai, then let it be so. I thought you're gonna confess it to us yourself if I gave you the hints. I thought that... we are good friends to tell everything to each other, after so much time, but I guess I was wrong." Takao closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. When he opened them he looked forgivingly at his captain showing that whatever he was going to say he was still standing by the dual haired's side and help him, and he hoped Kai got the message.

"Kai had a love-affair." he blurted out finally.

For a long minute not even a mouse made a peep in the house. Everyone was gaping with pure shock at Takao as if he was some ghost, but it was nothing compared to the petrified expression that Kai was wearing who wasn't even aware of his unnatural reaction. He gave a very realistic image of a fish out of water. He was now sure that Takao had gone nuts.

"Takao, are you drunk or something?" was Kai's first reaction when he finally managed to say something while he looked incredulously at the bluenette.

"No I'm very sober. You must be the one who was drunk when you seduced whoever that poor girl was, and you took advantage on her." Takao looked both achingly and disappointed.

"_You're crazy!_" Kai went off the hooks.

"Look Kai, there is no point to hide anything." Takao stepped a bit closer in a friendly gesture way. However, this piteous look made Kai only flinch as if Takao was some icky reptile and he made sure to keep a safe distance from him. If the bluenette had got some insane-disease he didn't want to get infected, too. "You made a mistake, everyone makes one... well, not such, but I promise I'll help for you whatever lawless issue you had fallen into, but first we should be straight to each other and tell things, don't you think?"

"I don't know where did you get such bullshit into your head, but I -"

"I mean you have a kid, Kai, and as a father you should take responsibility of him!"

At this point Kai's jaw visibly dropped, which was a rare astonishing thing from him. For a long minute he wasn't bale to form any coherent word in his mind or say, but before he had the chance to speak again something unexpected happened what he would have never guessed.

"Takao, I can't believe it's true what you're saying! I also know Kai long enough to know that he would never do such a thing and I'm even surprised that it's especially **you** who would ever accuse him of something like that!" Rei sheered up instantly alongside with the dual haired to defend him.

"Thanks Rei." Kai appreciated the gesture.

"No at all." the raven haired shrugged his shoulders jauntily, letting it at that. "I hope the accusation is false and I don't have to disappoint in you."

Ugh. Maybe Rei could have left out that little remark so he would have avoided the dead-glare Kai was throwing at him as he snapped his head towards him.

_'Some good friend you are.' _Kai growled to himself grouchily, a vein throbbing on his temple.

"Takao, are you aware of what you're saying is a serious accusation?" Kenny put him on guard.

"Do you have any proof of what you said?"

In response to Max's question Takao straightened himself self-confident, even looking peeved that he'd been questioned, and instead of saying a word he span on his heels and stormed out from the room. The three friends exchanged looks while Kai stood still rigidly on his place with an inscrutable expression on his face. From the hallway they could hear Takao's voice as he was talking to someone in a now total different tone. The bluenette was speaking in a very gently, reassuring way...

"_Come on... you don't have to be afraid, you're among friends..."_

When he ambled back in the living room he wasn't alone any more. He was holding a hand which was much smaller than his. Everyone looked first at Takao who's expression surprisingly changed to kindly then all eyes travelled down at the subjective of the holding hand. They all gaped in shock; a small boy with an incredibly familiar two-toned, black and grey, hair and pale skin was looking back at them diffidently. Rei's usually cat eyes grew big and round like an ugly owl, Kenny dropped his laptop which for his luck landed on the couch, while Max could only swallow, opening and closing his mouth several times. Kai had gone petrified and stood like a wax dummy, going dreadfully pale compared to his anyway ivory skin. He looked as if he wouldn't move ever again.

"Uh... wow." was all Max managed to say.

"He... he... he is just like..." Kenny stuttered as he pointed at the kid with a shaky hand.

"..._Kai_." Rei finished the sentence.

"He is just smaller and..." Max corrected it and gave am inquiring look at the little boy who huddled himself up to Takao's side when those huge ocean blue eyes gazed at him. "...his eyes are different."

"Where did you find him?" Rei now looked at Takao.

"In the park. His name is Gou Hiwatari." the bluenette told them and he gave a soft, reassuring squeeze to Gou when that tried to hide behind him. "He accidentally fell from a tree and landed on top of me when I was lazing on the grass. I brought him home because he lost his parents and I just couldn't leave him there. He said that he needs the Bladebreakers help because his parents got into trouble and... " but Takao never managed to finish his sentence, whatever he was intending to say, because the next moment a loud whang hit the room.

THUD!

They all turned around and Takao cried out when he saw his stoic captain laying on the floor.

"Kai!"

* * *

**Continue comes...**

**Hihi, I hope you guys enjoying it. I had to cut this chapter two because it's gonna be longer than the first one and since it's still not finished and won't be for a while cause I'm going for vacation, I thought you might wanna read the first part of the second chapter. The nasty twist of my plan will come soon in the next one *winks* so you just wait for it. Hehe. :D**

**Till then, please leave a review below. Thank you.**

**Chao!**


	3. What the Future Hides - Part 2

**First of all, I wanna thank for you all the nice reviews and support you gave me. I appreciate it. :)**

**I must tell you that there is a tiny part in the Warning which I forgot to warn you, but if I do it now then I shot the main point of the story before you could read it. So I only give a warning hint that since it's a romantic/fantasy and a bit angst story with adult stuff some things may happen here what in reality can't be. Just so you know. ;)**

**Have a good reading!**

* * *

**- Chapter 2 -**

**What the Future Hides**

**( Part II )**

* * *

He didn't know how long had he been passed out, nor being sure what did exactly happen to him, but when he was starting to come back to himself again, the first thing he observed that he was laying on something soft and comfortable. So he wasn't at least on the floor any more, good to know. He stirred slowly, trying to awake from this weird sleep, unconscious, stupor, or whatever he'd been drawn in, and as he tried to move his limp limbs he felt that a hand was holding his wrist.

"Hey guys, I think he's coming to himself." the voices were muffled and dull to his ears, yet he still recognized Rei's voice beside him.

"Is he gonna be alright Rei?"

"Don't worry Takao. He only fainted because his blood-pressure rose suddenly. No wonder after that shock he got. Anybody would have dropped in his place."

_Oh shit_, thought Kai desperately. This just couldn't be really happening to him. Never in his life had he ever fainted or been sick; he was always strong, rigid, tenacious and stood solid no matter what kind of situation he was in. Neither the ruthless, frigid tundra could break him when he was training for the world championship against Takao. And now he was feeling as if one of Dragon's storm attack had caught him up and whirled him profusely upside down in the air. He could feel that his head was still spinning even though his eyes were closed.

He groaned languidly and opened his eyes slowly. He frowned; the vision was still blurred. Many faces were swaying before him incoherently, but soon the sight cleared up and he was able to recognize the people around him. Max and Kenny were standing behind the couch, both looking amazed and anxious at him. Rei was still sitting beside him, holding his wrist while he was keeping tabs on his blood-pressure.

Well, at least he fainted in front of his friends and not in public. That was one good news in the bad. Then his dazed crimson eyes turned on the last person who was standing at the end of the couch. When his eyes landed on Takao's mahogany eyes that shone with deep agitation, for an inexplicable reason his heart started beating faster, and something tingling warmth crept up on his numb body while he couldn't take his eyes off of him. Strange, he had never felt such before, but he guessed it must be still the after-effect of his collapse. It impelled him to rise from his position, but when he tried to get up a hand instantly pushed him back hard and urgently.

"Oh no, you'd better stay lying for a bit Kai, or I have to take you in hospital for a medical check-up." stated with firm sternness Rei and when Kai gave him one of his hardest resisting glare he only shook his head. "Nuh-uh, not gonna work this time."

Max stared with immense amazement at him, falling almost in pure enthusiasm. "Wow, Kai, I swear this was the best faint-scene I have ever seen! Could you repeat it again so I can learn and use it in the drama club?"

"Max, cut it out!" put him in his place Kenny.

"What? It's not like it happens everyday you get to know that you have a son and faint. I find this sooo _dramatic_!" the blonde's eyes sparkled with excitement like neon-lights.

A heavy sweat-droop fell from Kenny's face. _'Oh boy.'_

"I don't have a child." groaned feebly Kai, insisting on his statement stubbornly. He felt that he got a cramp in his stomach again. God, why didn't anybody believe him here? This was the most pathetic situation he'd ever got involved in. He rubbed his forehead for to ease the small pressure in his head. The mention of kid made him remember haltingly what had caused him to faint.

"Yes you have Kai, and I hope you concede now that I had right and take the consequences." Takao once again had gone serious and placed a hand on his hip.

Kai first glared at Takao. "No, you have not." then he looked down at the boy and narrowed his eyes. "Get him out of here. I have nothing to do with him." he growled darkly.

Gou was overwhelmed under the harsh words and tears brimmed his eyes.

"Kai! How can you say something like that to a kid?" snapped at him Takao indignantly. "He is only four years old!"

"I don't care how old is he! He is not mine; I never had any child, either in the past nor in the presence, now take him out of my sight!" shouted Kai outraged and he was about to stand up – forgetting totally he should stay put – when Rei forced him back in a laying position again, this time pinning him down by his chest.

"Kai, for god shake, calm down! Your blood-pressure will rise again!" rebuked him strenuously the raven haired.

"I give no damn shit for my blood-pressure. Mind your own business _Cat._" Kai seethed, but since he was still feeling giddy and wasn't in a condition he could put up a fight he had no other choice than to reconcile himself to the situation and stay put.

"I won't get peeved on this comment because I know you only say things because you're very upset right now." Rei narrowed his eyebrows sharply and turned up his nose that he looked like a sniffing cat. He might was trying to sound as if he didn't take umbrage at the affront but then he did it quite badly.

Crossing his arms Kai shot him a glare from the corner of his eye but said nothing.

"Hey, wait!" spoke in Kenny when something flashed up in his mind and turned to Takao. "Didn't you say before that he lost his parents when they got in trouble?"

"Yeah, so?" Takao looked questioningly at him.

"Then what makes you think he is Kai's child? It makes no sense."

"That's right. Who knows how many people are out there with the same surname? He also can be one of Kai's long lost relatives... like, his cousin?" made the guess Max and here he put a careful glance at the said teen.

The dual haired didn't confirm the statement with a word, but in his mind he affirmed that perhaps this was the first sensible sentence since Takao had stepped inside, and this gave him hope to get himself clear from this humiliating situation. However, his hope slipped away in no time when the bluenette argued against it out of blue.

"C'mon guys, we all know that Kai is the last heir in the Hiwatari Family, and he has no other living relative, except Voltaire who is in prison. That fact even Kai himself confirmed back then. Sorry Max, but your guess fails – even though even I've thought about that, too, and would be glad if it could be true, but unfortunately not."

Kai slapped a hand to his face. This whole thing was just crazy. And why couldn't Takao always be oblivious when it was necessary?

"The fact is simple as that: Kai had an affair and after the tragic heartbreak the poor girl left, but later she got to know that she is pregnant and was left alone all by herself. However, fate willed that she met a nice guy and together they were raising Gou as their own child. Until, something terrible must have happened to them and that's where Gou comes into the scene. He set off to find the Bladebreakers, whereof he'd definitely heard a lot, and ask their help." Takao had performed his story with so much proud as if he'd just debunked a mystery.

Everyone in the room, except Gou and Takao himself, sweat-drooped. They all looked with disbelief at the bluenette. This was definitely a melodramatic story that only Takao could create.

Gou only pursed his eyebrows in confusion as he looked up at Takao. '_What's an affair?'_ he wondered.

"Takao, did _he_ tell you all this?" asked Rei with not little misgiving in his voice as he motioned his head at the little boy.

Takao thought for a moment, scratching his head, then said plainly.

"Em, no, but it's obvious that's how it happened."

In the room everyone fell down anime-style, except Kai, who was still laying halfway on the couch with twitching eyebrows and was looking as if he could swallow Takao up.

"Ugh... Takao, aren't you overdrawing this a little?" asked Kenny still giddy when he got back on his feet.

Max's eyes were still rolling around like merry-go-round after what he'd heard.

"Yeah, because I know someone else who also could be his father." came the sly remark from the blonde.

"I don't know what are you hinting at Max." Takao raised an eyebrow cynically.

"Just look at those mahogany eyes of him."

"He is more like Kai than me."

"As if."

"Your point?"

"Dunno. Aren't you two hiding something from us?"

"_Max!"_

"For damn shake, what is it so hard to understand that I _don't have a chi__ld_!" Kai lashed out, slapping his hands on the couch angrily.

"Kai beware what do you say in front of a kid!" Rei turned to him reprovingly.

Kenny muttered to himself while he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it, Kai do seem way too young to have a four years old child. To make a child how old should he have been back then... fourteen? Biologically not everyone is sexually mature at this age, so it's doubtful that he's ever had any intimate relationship, not mention his reserved life."

Max whispered to his ear with a cheeky grin. "You mean Kai is such a virgin that he hasn't even been kissed yet?"

A deep, murderous growl came from the dual haired blader as he pinned menacing eyes at the two. At that Max and Kenny shrank back to the wall with a nervous chuckle.

Kai turned to Gou, and putting on a somewhat softer tone but still acting indifferent, asked.

"What's your name again?"

Takao rolled his eyes. Was it so hard for Kai to remember of a name? And _he_ said that Takao was dull-witted.

"Gou Hiwatari." said the kid.

"Tch, I would never give such a stupid name for a kid." marked scornfully Kai and turned away his head.

Everyone looked indignantly at him, but before any of them could have said a word, surprisingly it was Gou who piped up in a now very angry, high voice that made him look spookily similar to a certain blader.

"Daddy gave me this name and I like it!" he shouted encouraged. Kai blinked with wide eyes at the little tad who dared to glare back at him with those tiny brown eyes of him.

"Wait!... Hold on a minute... you said, your Daddy?" Takao looked confused at him.

"Yeah. Daddy gave me this name when I was born because he likes it, and Papa said he consented because he loves Daddy." Gou chirped.

Jaws dropped in shock and they all turned to Kai who now looked so embarrassed as if he'd been stripped to his bones. Queerly, he turned completely red.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I WOULD EVER MATE UP WITH A FREAK!" he resisted defensively.

Gou gushed into tears under the harsh, hurtful words, and ran out of the room.

"Gou wait! Come back!" Takao cried after him but it was no use. Then he turned to Kai with the most painful and angry expression the dual haired had ever seen on him. "Honestly Kai, I would have never thought that you could say something like that to him!"

"You blame me for it after you were the one who accused me?!" Kai shot back with the same intense glare but somehow it weakened when he looked into those deeply hurt brown orbs. Agonizing guilt stabbed at his chest but his pride didn't let him to admit it. "You two fit so perfectly because you both are such a crybaby!"

"Sometimes I wonder how can we be friends!"

"I even more!" at this point suddenly Kai's eyed went wide when he just realized what did he say. "Takao... I... I didn't mean..." he caught only a flash moment when Takao sniffed furiously, tears brimming his eyes, before he turned his back to him and hurried out of the room, too. "Takao wait! I didn't mean it so...!" Kai reached forward and was about out to go after him when a drastic push of a hand shoved him back on the couch.

"Kai if you don't stay calm I _really_ gonna take you in hospital!" threatened him Rei. "You can make up this mess you've caused later."

Kai had never felt so miserable than now.

Why did fate hate him so much?

He may said rough things to Takao at times because he still tend to act cold like in the past, but he didn't mean them like that. And Takao knew it because he always forgave Kai. At least, he hoped that the bluenette would forgive him this time, too...

*** ~ Ö ~ ***

Takao dashed out the porch and slammed the door behind himself.

"Stupid jerk!" he cried wrathfully and stomped a foot on the hardwood floor. He felt the tears roll down his cheeks and he wiped them off angrily. He looked down at his hand where the salty liquid glimmered back and clenched his teeth bitterly.

'_Kai had right. I really am a crybaby.'_

His own sorrow, however, was forgotten when he picked up on a mewling sound. Turning right he noticed Gou who was sitting on the porch not so far from him, his face wilted down just as his legs on the edge. The tears were still pouring from the boy's eyes.

Takao felt pity for the kid. He didn't know why but for an inexplicable reason he just couldn't stand seeing him so desperate. He walked up to the crying boy and sat down beside him.

"Hey little fellow." Takao spoke softly. He tried to sound cheerful to console him but it was hard since even his heart was racked with pain at the moment.

"He hates me." whined Gou as he turned away his head to wipe off the tears in his shoulder.

"He doesn't hate you." said Takao.

"He _does_ because I was bad!" cried Gou and burst into tears again.

"That's not true Gou. You didn't do anything bad." Takao shook his head. "Kai was just very... _shocked_ when he saw you." his infuriated mind was kept telling him several curses and insult he could name Kai with but he tried to ignore those thoughts for once, for Gou's shake.

"Kai is... well, he... takes surprises very hard, you now."

'_Yeah, that fucking asshole! I__n Rei's place I would have screwed off his wrist.' _thought the bluenette mentally.

"But I was bad!" wept further Gou. "Papa said I mustn't take it until I'm old enough and now he is angry at me! He doesn't want me any more!"

Takao pursed his eyebrows. He looked down with confusion at the dual haired kid, not understanding what did he mean by this. Something fishy was going on here but the poor kid was obviously way too troubled to tell more details, and Takao didn't have the heart to take those lot of questions on him right now. It might bruised the child's soul even more and he didn't want that.

He turned his head up in the sky which slowly took the orange-red shaded colour beside the deep blue where the sun had disappeared far behind the high shrouds, and sighed. He remembered how many times did he sit here all by himself, even late in the evening, musing, while he watched the stars came up in the navy blue sky one after the other. And on those occasions his thoughts were wandering over Kai just like now. Ever since their first meeting the dual haired blader was a big enigma for Takao, but at the same time someone special whom he wanted to get to know. Takao never questioned his sincere feelings for his friends, but Kai was a mystery who just didn't fit in the pack and the colder Kai was the more Takao wanted to get closer to him. But Kai's friendship bore hard price for Takao; he got betrayed and suffered so many times when the dual haired had left him. However, Takao always forgave him and always welcomed him when he returned because he knew that behind that rigid mask, deep inside, Kai was a good person.

Kai had a warm heart. This was one the strongest belief that couldn't break Takao's spirit and lose hope, even when everyone else did. Because Takao knew it. However, times flew and as their friendship bonded stronger Takao realized that things were changing and they weren't the same teenagers any more who only loved blading and bickered teasingly... They were growing up, and a very new, alien feeling crept into Takao's heart which he was sure he hadn't felt before, and it was almost just as scary as much thrilling. He often caught himself that he claimed even more Kai's presence than the others and this had nothing to do with beyblading, or training. It was something different.

And now, that he was sitting here and looked down at this strange little boy who looked so alike Kai he couldn't help but wanting to help him so much as he had only done to his friends... like when he was holding Kai's hand and refused to let him go when they were on that lake... Or did he want to help only because Gou was so similar to Kai?

Takao didn't know where did this feeling come from but he felt like he _must_ protect this boy. Odd, but it was as if he knew him from somewhere, but that was impossible since they'd never seen each other before. Maybe destiny led Gou here, but why?

Taking off his eyes from his little company Takao drew back his gaze on the sky and spoke.

"You know, Kai had a very hard childhood because he was always alone. He lost his parents early who loved him, and left only his grandfather but he didn't care for him like his parents did. He sent Kai to an Abbey where he gone through ruthless training until they made him forget what does it mean love beyblading. They treated him like a weapon. Later, nothing else mattered for him any more just to seize power and to suit to his grandfather's requirements." meanwhile he didn't notice that his hand clenched into fist beside him on the floor by the rising emotions that how long did Kai have to endure this treatment until his soul broke under his grandfather's hand, and for his biggest frustration Takao couldn't be there with him back then to preclude this.

Gou blinked up at Takao curiously as he listened to him.

"That's why he became so cold, but believe me, in his heart, Kai is a good person." Takao directed his eyes back at Gou. Warm emotions reflected in those mahogany eyes. "And he doesn't hate you, Gou. I'm sure of it. Just give him time."

The boy seemed to think about that, then he pulled up his legs to his chest to twine around his arms and rested his chin on his knees. He still felt sad and so lost without his parents, but at least he wasn't crying any more, and Takao's presence was so soothing for him.

"Say Gou," asked Takao carefully. "is Kai really your father?"

At this point Gou buried his head in his folded arms and pulled himself tight together like a small ball.

Takao realized that maybe this should still wait. Instead, he placed an arm over his small shoulders and said cheerfully. "Hey, what do you say if you stay with us and tomorrow you can tell everything what happened. What do you say?"

The boy raised his head and blinked up at him.

"Really?" he cheeped.

"Of course! We can share my room if you want... it's not so big though for two persons..." Takao scratched the back of his head chuckling. "...but we'll squeeze some space for you."

"Can I ask something?

"Go ahead." Takao prompted.

"Can I call you Takao-chan?"

The bluenette smiled brightly at that. "Of course you can! We are buddies now after all!" he pulled Gou close to his chest, ruffling his hair playfully. Now Gou laughed.

*** ~ Ö ~ ***

Soon Max, Rei and Kenny had to leave. Takao showed them out to the door where they said goodbye to one other. Rei promised him that they would visit them tomorrow, however, he had left to Takao to call them if anything happened. Takao said that he would only call the ambulance if Kai dropped off the hooks. Rei rolled his eyes at this but he made no comment because he knew that Takao only said it because he was still hacked off. The nekojin was certain if only a hair of Kai curled Takao would be the first one who would run to him to give first-aid.

When Max, Rei and Kenny walked through the gate and they were out of hearing, Rei spoke.

"I guess Takao is jealous."

"How come you think of this?" Max looked at him curiously.

"Didn't you see that look on him when he walked in the room?"

"Actually, I only noticed that he was kinda angry at Kai. Do you think it was because Kai didn't tell us?"

"It's more than that Max. Takao is very sensitive and has special talent how to treat children, and I'm also sure that some years later he will become a very good parent. On the other hand, Kai, who couldn't experience the bond of love, friendship and family, and neither such things what most children do like playing and fun, doesn't know how to handle it. This whole situation scared him and Takao couldn't understand why did he reacted so dismissively. I'm sure that in a different situation Takao would have accepted Gou." Rei folded his arms worriedly. "We could only hope that the guessing is false and Kai is not Gou's father. But if it turns out that we were wrong it will break Takao's heart. Then there is no way they can get together because Takao is way too noble than to break up a family."

"Let's not rush to conclusions guys." objected Kenny, holding up a hand. "We are still not sure that Gou is Kai's son. This whole thing is very fishy and mysterious for me. And I don't know about you, but I believe for Kai."

"And there is another question." added Rei. "How can that be possible that two males have a child?"

"Hmmm..."

For a while the three friends were standing in silence in front of the gate, each lost in his thoughts.

"So..." Max was the first who broke the silence after some time to brighten the mood. "What if we eat an ice cream on the way home?"

Kenny and Rei sweat-drooped.

"_Aww Max!"_

"What?"

*** ~ Ö ~ ***

As one might expected Kai locked the door and didn't come out of the room all in the afternoon, not even for dinner, much to Takao's content. Not that he was afraid of himself that he would blow his top again if he talked to Kai. However, Takao put on that behaviour that simply said: _I don't care even if you die with hunger, I won't beg for you like a puppy dog._

Even so, as much stubborn and miffy Takao could be, his heart lied in the right place and couldn't hold back to not put a plate of warm dinner before the living room's door (which belonged to Kai till he was living here). Then he left without a word.

Later in the evening, when everything was engulfed into darkness and warm light filtered all around the house, the doorknob of the living room finally opened and Kai came out. He started towards the bathroom to make his preparations for bed. On the way he ran against Gou who just happened to be roaming around the house with a fluffy plush-kitty in his hands, which Kai suspected that Takao gave him.

The two stared at each other for a while, none of them saying a word. Kai didn't know what should he say or how to act to the kid; he never had to take care of kids and this was one of those things he hated to admit, but Takao was more talented in this than he. He fidgeted slightly before he cleared his throat and tried to speak as nice as he could.

"Say, Gou," he began troubled. "shouldn't you go home to your parents?... They are definitely very worried about."

To his big fear Gou's eyes overcame by emotions which drove Kai's mind to panic.

_'Oh no! If he starts crying now Takao is gonna skin me alive!'_

_'Why can't I make something right?'_

But just when he thought that Takao had appeared at the end of corridor with a folded blanket and pillow in his arms.

"So there you are!" he called jovially. "Come on Gou, let's make the bed for you!"

As the boy heard his name called by Takao he instantly turned and ran gleefully past by the teen, into his bedroom. Cold relief rushed through Kai's system, thanking that Takao missed their little _scene _befor_e_. The bluenette only gave a glance towards Kai before he turned up his nose sulkily and walked off wordlessly.

Kai sweat-drooped.

Okay, so Takao was not only peeved at him, but he was _very_, very peeved. Maybe it was wiser if he apologized to him in the morning. A nice breakfast was the best and easiest way to placate the blue haired teen, mostly when he'd slept out his resentment and his hot-temper had eased. Yep, tomorrow would be the best.

With that thought Kai entered the bathroom.

*** ~ Ö ~ ***

After Takao had also finished changing into his pyjamas and gone around in the house to make sure he locked and turned off everything, he came back to his room. Just as he was about to enter he heard something whisper behind the ajar door and stopped listening.

"...I can't tell it now... what if he gets angry at me?"

_'He won't. He's already proven that he would help for you... and so will the others, believe me.'_

"But I'm so scared..." sniffling sounded. "I don't wanna cause more trouble... and I ... I miss so much Papa and Daddy!"

_'Try to hold out for a little more chibi... You'll see, in the end everything will turn out fine. Just tell the truth.'_

At this moment Takao opened the door and came in naturally as if he'd just reached here.

"Hey Gou, are you in bed now?" he called as he made his way towards the window to close it. Meanwhile he caught the brief sight from the corner of his eye that the boy shifted and quickly fumbled with something in his clothes to hide it, but Takao pretended as if he didn't see anything. He pulled back the curtain before went back to his bed.

Gou grabbed the fluffy kitty and pulled back the covers on his own side while Takao climbed in beside him.

"Thank you that you gave me this cat."

"Oh not at all." the bluenette waved off smiling. "My Grandpa used to box in the old toys on the loft, thinking they may come in handy one day again. Heh, who would have thought he had right?"

Turning on his side Takao dropped down and nestled comfortably under his blanket. "Goodnight Gou."

"'Night Takao-chan." mumbled Gou as he hugged the plush close to himself and he watched Takao's back as it rose then eased down slowly after each deep breath, until his own eyes became very heavy. With a soft yawn he closed them fell asleep soon.

*** ~ Ö ~ ***

Outside the breeze swished low and gently the shrouds. In the whole city was peaceful calm and quiet, only the fluttering moths alluded to some movement under the warm light of street lamps.

The clouds moved on so the stars show themselves. A black point appeared in the sky which then started growing and while it did it was forming spiral that swung on it axis. Soon it became gigantic and from inside a dark figure emerged. Then the passageway closed. The man was floating in the air while his ankle-length cloak rippled around him like waves. Despite his waist long hair and his slit eyes that looked like a snake only his huge sword, he was holding half on his shoulder, made him more dreadful.

"What a nice city." he marked complacently in a smooth frigid tone, and an evil smirk curved on his shadowed lips. "How sad it's gonna lose it's sight in the future."

His narrow eyes started scanning eagerly the top of the small buildings under his hovering legs.

"You can't hide away from me... Wherever you are, I'm gonna find you."

* * *

**Continue comes...**

So that was it for now. Oh dear * shivers * the cold shakes me every time I take on the stage the evil character, but it makes me just as thrilling as the others. So, I guess you've realized yourself that he'll be the bad guy in this story, right? I dunno why do I have this typical habit to invest the evil characters with cloak, long hair and those eyes, but for me that makes more awesome and cool the evil character with those qualities. ;)

Okay, so the next chappy is coming soon, don't know how many will I write, but definitely not more than my other fic ( I remember I loved you ) was. Till then, I gladly welcome your nice reviews. Thank you! :)


	4. Awakening Emotions - Part 1

**Hello folks! I guess I managed to write even this chapter longer as I first expected. Oh well, you can enjoy reading it till I finish the second part. ;D**

**By the way, I forgot to put in another warning note at the second chapter, heh. :P**

**Warning: male-pregn. **(though I guess you suspect it anyway) **plus deep awkward situation in this chappy **(sounds silly to warn about something like that but it's better if you know it, hehe)

Sorry for any little grammar mistakes.

Have a good reading! :)

* * *

**- Chapter 3 -**

**Awakening Emotions**

**(Part I.)**

* * *

The next morning rose with a beautiful sunshine. A little bird flew on a branch that was close to Takao Kinomiya's bedroom and began to sing...

Just at the very moment the most hair-rising, deafening scream shook the whole dojo that every single feathers fell out of the poor bird and it fainted down from the tree.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kai ambled in Takao's room sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He wore a black, loose pants with a white T-shirt, and his two-toned hair was still ruffled. He groaned reluctantly, mentally wondering just what the heck happened in this early morning. Was there fire in the house or what? He looked over at the bluenette who had pressed himself up against the headboard, his face showed a rather appalled expression. Kai then turned to Gou who sat on the other end of the bed and looked extremely shamed and frightened. His crimson eyes wandered confused back at Takao when suddenly he noticed the source of the big panic and his eyes went wide.

'_What the blading hell...?'_

On the bottom of the sheet there was a huge yellow spot.

"...!" his eyes bulged. Then he noticed that Takao's pants were wet. The only reason he couldn't see Gou's was because he was currently sitting on his heels.

Snapping out somewhat of the first shock, Takao caught Kai's presence and looked up at him. For his big horror his whole face and his ears turned flaming red as the dual haired stared still shocked at him. Then, slowly, Kai's usual cold expression took a comical brightness that Takao had never seen on him before... and he wished he wouldn't have it right now.

"K-Kai..." he stammered.

"Takao... you... you did really...?"

"_It wasn't me, it was him!"_ Takao cried hotly in self-defense and pointed accusingly at Gou, who by that huddled himself up as little as he could.

But Kai didn't pay attention to the boy; his eyes fixed further on the embarrassed Takao, who all of the sudden became the funniest sight in the world. He couldn't hold back any more and his solid features burst.

"I can't believe it! You really pissed your bed?!" Kai burbled with laughter and almost bent double as he held his stomach.

"Kaaaaaiii! No!"

"Oh God... this is too good to be true!" the dual haired gasped and now had to recline a hand against the door frame to hold himself up. His stomach was hurting painfully by the harsh laugh which came out of him uncontrollably. Never, ever, in his life had he laughed so hard.

Takao never knew that Kai had such beautiful white teeth and if it hadn't been him who was being in the most humiliating situation he would have probably found very fascinating Kai's smile. But at this moment he couldn't feel anything else only his cold sweltering face and that he could blow up with pure annoyance that it was _Kai_ who saw him in this situation.

"Kai you idiot! I told you it was not me!"

"Next time we go shopping remind me to buy you a rubber sheet!" the dual haired blader whipped off a tear drop from his eye and lurched out of the room snickering. He saw that the bluenette's head was close to explode, with wrath or embarrassment Kai couldn't tell, but he found it safer if he filed out from the scene now before he lost even his last spark of chance to placate Takao after yesterday. Not that his chances were bigger after this, but he couldn't help it was so funny.

Just as Kai had left Takao grabbed one of his manga stories from the bedside table and threw it at the spot where Kai had stood.

"Jerk." Takao growled, then he turned to Gou with flat eyebrows and added in a dark voice. "If you ever tell this anyone you're in trouble."

Gou gulped and nodded quickly.

*** ~ Ö ~ ***

There had never been so quiet in the dojo before. If you have ever seen a dragon seething then you know better than to keep a safe distance. So was Takao; you could literally see the grey clouds drifting above his head while he was doing his morning duties. Beyond that he got humiliated and irritated by a certain _dual haired balder_ right early in the morning for the second time (if he counted yesterday), _and_ he was hungry, he even burnt the scrambled eggs twice when he tried to make breakfast. He was growling and grumbling to himself as he was up and doing in the kitchen.

However, in the end they threw together a quite good breakfast when Kai gave a help for him, just to ease somewhat the tense atmosphere, and soften Takao's troubled temper. Though, the bluenette gave no sign of forgiving, mostly because Kai still had the urge to let out a chuckle to himself now and then, which issued in that Takao cast sly glares at him from the corner of his eye, and it did not make him stop sulking.

They ate in silence at the table. Gou was the only one who seemingly chewed joyfully his breakfast while Takao kept glaring hard at his own meal with a slight blush on his cheeks. Kai had serious problems paying attention to his own plate while he tried to keep his upwards curving lips as neutral as he could. Even so, his crimson eyes still tend to wander to Takao from time to time, and each time he did he had this deep urge to grab after his cup of coffee to hide his twitching mouth.

Sulking or not, Kai knew Takao for a very long time now to know that the young blader's hot temper faded always quickly away because he was incapable of keep permanently angry at anyone, wherefore Kai always admired him. Even though Kai couldn't not notice how much Takao had changed under the years and had become more mature as he'd met him at the beginning, the blue haired boy was still naïve sometimes and way too confiding towards people than what these days could be call safe. The truth was that Takao had a way too big heart for this world which was just as much invaluable as breakable it was, and Kai had long promised to himself that he would protect this powerful spirit. When he'd come to the decision that he would return and together they re-establish the Bladebreakers team he knew even back then that Takao was that special person in his life who he needed. It was their destiny to meet and he would never leave again to search a much stronger power out in the world because he realized that it was always right in front of him, closer than he'd thought, and it was different what he'd expected.

Okay, so there were times when Kai was convinced that Takao was thoroughly unbearable, indecorous, had a big mouth, and went on his nerves when he wanted to be alone and the bluenette stalked him like a puppy dog. But as much pesky it was, Kai couldn't imagine his life without the bustling teen, not any more.

The rivalry was still there between them but behind that something new and deeper was evolving. Kai couldn't put a word what was it but this odd warm feeling was there, throbbing in his chest stronger and stronger, as if it wanted to break free. He wondered if Takao felt this feeling, too. Thanks to their special bond they often felt the other's emotions and even hear their bitbeasts' voices. At other times, Kai felt like he was thrown to the ground, his soul wounded and weakened, as if the shadow of the darkness came back to tempt him again... but then it came Takao, and his bright smile dispelled every mortifying memories from his head, and made his day better. Just like at every battles in the past, Kai could see, hear, and feel Takao... see his trusting smile in his head, hear his cheering voice that supported him during the ruthless battles against the Biovolt, and feel that hand grasping tightly his own when he sank into the whirling darkness, pulling him up.

They say phoenixes rise from their aches. Kai did rise from his dark past and the Phoenix was flaming stronger and more glorious within him than ever before. That's what kept Kai going and never give up. Takao was his the light in his flame.

He could never betray Takao and leave him alone ever again, and he knew deep in his mind that later he had to make up to Takao somehow what he'd done to him yesterday... even though his pride was protesting and screaming feverishly. Oh well... he could think out something for apology later; after all, that didn't mean he couldn't tease the bluenette a little right now.

It was way too fun not to anyway. Besides, Takao liked pecking at Kai whenever he had the opportunity to play with his nerves, so why not payback for the bluenette for once?

Kai was standing on the veranda, his back pressed against a wood post while his arms crossed in his typical Kai Hiwatari-style as always, and he had a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he watched Takao hung out the washed out sheet on the drying line in the backyard.

"My, my, Takao," he shook his head with feigned grief. "pissing your bed in your age... what a shame. I wonder how would it look like in the newspaper front page: Takao Kinomiya, the three times Beyblade World Champion was caught in a humiliating situation in his own bed." he couldn't hold back and his lips curved upwards gloatingly.

The teen spun around promptly and glared indignantly at Kai with cherry red face.

"_Kai shut up!_ I've already told you it was not me!"

"Tut tut..." hushed him the dual haired with sweet rebuke. "it's not nice to blame something like that on a poor child."

"It's your fault!"

"_My _fault?" Kai looked at him with pure wonder. "I wasn't the one who brought a kid in my room... maybe next time you think of it twice who do you share your bed with." he snickered.

"Argh, Kai?!" Takao's head was boiling again. Then something hit the nail by the head in his mind and he put a mocking face while crossed his arms loftily. "Oh yeah? I wonder if the old phrase is still true: like father like son."

Suddenly the smirk disappeared from Kai's face and his look darkened. "What do you mean by that?" he rose an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, only that it gives me suspicion that maybe you were in the same shoe at this age."

"**I was not."** Kai denied hotly.

"Who proves that?"

"I do."

Takao pursed his lips. "Pfh... says the one who wears blue face-paints since he stopped wearing nappy."

Takao was very lucky that he missed the death-glare Kai was throwing at him, which would have scared him to ghost, when he spotted Gou as he came out of the house unawares. He was holding the fluffy cat and something else in his hands.

"Gou!" shouted at him Takao.

The boy looked startled up at him before he ran out of the gate.

"Hey, come back here!" the bluenette cried after him angrily.

Suddenly he heard Max's chirping voice behind him.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

They didn't notice right away the approaching Max, Kenny and Rei. All of them were dressed in their old outfit which they always wore at Grevolution time, just as Kai and Takao.

Kai answered with a simple 'Hn.' as a greeting, like always, before he turned neutral again.

"What's wrong Takao?" asked Rei concerned as he walked up to his friend. He saw that Takao's shoulders were tense again which meant he was angry. His face was gloomy and the way he shouted at Gou made the nekojin frown. "What happened?"

The bluenette told them the whole morning-story while he tried very hard to not blush when Max and Kenny laughed into their fists. When he was finished he added fretfully. "... and this _idiot_ thinks it was me!" he nodded his head towards Kai.

The said dual haired pushed himself away from his position when Takao used that word on him and turned challengingly to him.

"Who are you calling and idiot?"

"You, jerk."

"Dumb."

"Asshole."

"Nitwit."

"Arrogant."

"Numskull."

"Wet-blanket."

"Immature."

Max and Kenny sweatdrooped.

"Man, I never knew they can battle with words so heatedly as well." the blonde grinned comically.

"Max, please..." said languidly Kenny as he rubbed his forehead tiredly. "This is not the right time to make jokes. We should separate them before they jump at each other... Em, guys! Please, don't argue."

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" cried Kai and Takao in union, making the two boys jump back.

A glare match started now between the two rivals. Their eyes were literally shooting lightings to each other.

"Well, hehe... it's seems they don't wanna break it off." marked Max with a wary smile.

"No really." shook his head Kenny. "I wonder if someday they notice how childish this eternal rivalry is. It would really about time for them to move on or else there will never be concord in our team."

"You're right Chef... Hey guys, what if you pin up the white flag, or drain the peace pipe? You know, like the injuns did, and from now on we would live in peace and harmony beside one other." Max put together his hands and smiled jovially at them.

"_Hmpf!"_ the two wrangling teens turned their back on them with a turned up nose and crossed arms.

Max gaped with pure disbelief. These two were really incredible; once they fought like cats and dogs, then again, none of them could survive without the other.

"Way the go Max. They have definitely overcome by your heart-warming speech." noted dryly the bushy haired boy.

"I thought this would work." the blonde wilted down disillusioned.

However, there was someone who didn't find this whole situation so funny; Rei had been overly quiet thus far. He was standing with crossed arms, wearing a serious expression, and he seemed rather displeased, as if he was brooding on something.

"What's wrong Rei?" looked at him Kenny.

Even Takao and Kai had forgotten their little quarrel for a minute and looked wonderingly at the raven haired.

"I just don't understand how can you stand here and bicker about such stupid things like two school brats and forget the most important thing!" Rei's sudden harsh tongue-lashing shocked Kai and Takao. "For god shake, Gou is only four years old and has just run away to who-knows-where all by himself but none of you care! It clearly seems that you don't know anything about how does a child feels without his parents!... If a kid pisses in bed it means he is going over some agony! He must have gone trough something terrible that causes him distress. But all you can think of is your inflated ego and rival with each other while he is out there somewhere all alone and maybe suffering in pain! Or worse, he might be in trouble!" Rei narrowed his cat-eyes which made him look rather scary and none of them dared to contradict with him, mostly because he had right. "I must say that shame on you both!... And if I were you then I would go and search him now!"

Uncomfortable silence settled in the air. Even Max and Kenny fidgeted awkwardly on their places, their head hung, though they hadn't done anything bad.

Then again, Takao felt much worse; he didn't dare to meet Rei's eyes and stared hard at the ground while he rubbed his arm nervously, his limbs going cold and stiff. How could he be so selfish? He remembered back the scene when he'd yelled at Gou and stinging pain stung in his chest... he knew how did it feel being hurt, betrayed and all alone by yourself. Takao had gone through the same feeling when Kai had rejected him... Yeah, no one but he knew it the best how did it feel like. Suddenly, his mahogany eyes overcame with emotions as resemblance hit him... Gou was like him, even though outside he looked very much like Kai, but inside he was just as sensitive.

From outside it was hard to notice but the sore true hit even the cold Kai Hiwatari. Even though he tried very hard to hide his emotions, his neutral expression couldn't lock out everything... He was looking everywhere but Rei while he was standing so rigidly on his place as if he had been stuck to it. Usually, he never felt sorry for anything he had done, or the way he ignored other's feelings, but under the years even that had changed in him somehow. He couldn't walk off so easily from people, uncaring if he hurt them or not... not anymore with his friends. And again, there was this familiar ache around his heart he felt on yesterday, too, when he looked into Takao's tearful eyes. He only felt this discomfort when it was Takao... then why now? Could that mean that he wasn't completely indifferent towards Gou after all? Something cramped in Kai's stomach, and he cursed to himself. Damn nekojin was making him feel guilty.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to look for Gou." declared Rei purposefully after he'd let off the steam from his head.

"I'll come with you." offered abruptly Max.

But before any of them could make a move, or say more, Takao had long come to decision to himself. Without a word, or even taking a look at his friends, he spun on his heels and hurried off towards the gate. Maybe Gou wasn't his son but it was his fault that he had run away and he had to find him. He wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to him. And this time, he wouldn't ask his friend's help, but mostly not Kai's. The recent events still stung painfully within him and he didn't think he could talk properly to Kai right now. He was also devoured by anxiety that maybe their friendship had just rushed into danger? Could they fix this somehow again?

Just the pure thought affected him as if thousands of needles had stabbed into his stomach and Takao quickly shook his head. No, he shouldn't think this way. First, he had to find Gou, he could talk to Kai later, and with that he put on the pace.

* * *

**Continue comes...**

**Okay, the next one is already in process. I hope you liked it and till then I gladly welcome your nice reviews. And I wanna thank for you all who were so nice and gave me tips, help, and nice comments, thank you, thank you, thank you! You're sweet! See you guys soon again! :)**


	5. Awakening Emotions - part 2

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait but recently I've been sort of stressed and my writing skill has slowed down, but I finished it. :) I also reread the chapter and corrected the mistakes I found, however, I can't guarantee there won't be any. **

**Last time many of you asked if Makoto will pop up in this story… well, if I tell you what will happen then it will ruin the surprise. I can't let that happen, right? *winks***

**So here it is. Probably my most favourite chapter; so many things gonna happen here – gah, it's so exciting! You'll like it! **

**(Warnings: at the previous chapters)**

**Enjoy it! :D **

* * *

**- Chapter 3 -**

**Awakening Emotions**

**(Part II.)**

* * *

Gou had never been in the big city without his parents. By the lack of reading, or knowing the way around the city like those who passed through day after day, made impossible to know which way led back, because every street was so alike. When he'd run off from the dojo he didn't think that he would run so deep that he would get lost, but that's what happened, and now he was strolling the long streets of Bay City alone.

However, the long roaming had worn him out and his small legs were tired, too. Soon he squated down on the bottom of stairs of an overhead footbridge, he hugged tight the fluffy cat as to comfort himself while he stared desperately on the ground. Many people passed by him but nobody seemed to notice him, or ask what was a little kid like him doing all alone in the big, noisy city.

What should he do now? How would he find the way home? He was so alone in this strange city, in a _different_ time. Tears filled his eyes and his stomach hurt at the desperate feeling of missing his parents.

"Papa... Daddy..." he whimpered. He took out his metal beyblade, a black and light green shaded, and looked wishfully at the tiny image of his bit-beast while a few drops of tear fell on it. "I wanna go home... I want Papa and Daddy... Please, send me back to them..."

But nothing happened. More tears dropped from his mahogany eyes and his lips pursed.

"Please... I wanna go home!" he cried harder.

Nothing happened again.

That was it. He just couldn't take it anymore; the pain became unbearable. All what sadness, desperate and agony had been inside of him, had massed and he jumped on his feet, holding up his blade – in the process the plush cat fell from his hands – and he shouted up with the most aching wail as his lungs could.

"AAAAAAAH! I WANNA GO HOME!" his tears were pouring now constantly like glittering beads.

Suddenly, something unbelievable happened; as if the wind had risen, ruffling away the locks from his forehead where a sparkling light emerged, which he probably hadn't noticed because of the hard cry, and a black silhouette of a bird appeared. The strange light surrounded him as a shield and shot up high in the sky like a passageway between two dimensions. The bizarre phenomenon caught the passing people' attention on the streets who, getting frightened by the supernatural spectacle, strove to leave the area as fast as they could, while others watched amazed from afar the rare awe-inspiring sight. The Bladebreakers, as they were ferreting around the streets, each of them on their own way, got also shocked by the rising light that started somewhere from the centre of the city.

They instantly recognized what kind of energy it was.

'_It's a bit-beast!'_

Gou stopped crying when he suddenly felt his legs left the solid ground and he was rising slowly in the air.

"Wow... it works!"

But as suddenly the light came it went off as quickly, and the passageway of the trail of light disappeared just like that.

"Oh no – aaah!" he fell back to the ground. "Ouch! That hurt." he whimpered, rubbing gingerly his butt.

Suddenly, a big shadow stepped up to him and spoke in a malicious, deep voice.

"Well look at here, who we've found."

Gou looked up and gasped. He was thrilled with fear when he recognized the black caped man. Beneath that violet hair his face was rather long and pale; he terrifyingly reminded of a resurrected vampire, if not worse, and his razor-thin lips spread to a wide, evil smirk. "It's not wise for a little child to play with such dangerous toys. Your parents should have taught you to not touch such power you can't control... regrettably, they won't have the opportunity anymore."

The man took a step closer and Gou flinched with a whiny voice.

"The game is over. Give me that blade." the smirk disappeared from the man's face and now he was looking both commanding and threatening.

Gou quickly jumped to his feet and started running in a dark, narrow alley.

"Still not give up, eh?" the man growled. A devil grin appeared on his face and something madness flashed in those emotionless orbs. "Well then, let's play some more before we end this." his eager eyes followed the boy's back while he ran over his fingers on his sword.

The narrow alley, which Gou was running along, was dark and seemingly defunct. No side street crossed the way, and along the brickwork dark windows and doors yawned here and there with emptiness, some of them were even boarded up firmly. Supposedly, this area was the only defunct place in the big city. The boy's steps echoed in the long, archaic buildings and amidst of the fear-filled, breathless running Gou remembered as he had to run off from home in a similar manner and passed through that dark passageway.

The street soon came to its end of which turned out to be a dead end. At the end a high, massive stonewall closed the way, which was impossible for Gou to climb through. Suddenly he stumbled and fell over – after he hadn't noticed a big stone on the ground. Due to the fall the material of his trousers split and cut a deep wound on his knee. Gou sat up whimpering the he looked down at his bleeding leg and gushed into tears.

"_Pick-a-boo, I got you."_ the owner of a maliciously cooing voice suddenly appeared in front of him. The black caped man was grinning evilly. "I told you that you can't escape from me."

Gou was now trembling in his whole body as he stared desperately up at the man's satisfied face.

"Aaw, the poor little brat got hurt and _Daddy_ is not here to comfort his dear... Don't worry, very soon you can meet them again."

This made Gou flinch further and he slid backwards to the wall, whimpering and shaking his head.

The dark man started walking towards him...

**~ * Ö * ~**

A few minutes later Takao had arrived at a run to the overhead footbridge where he stopped.

"Shit! Where did that light come from?" he asked himself panting heavily. He looked around. Strangely, the place looked as if people had just vanished from here; it was probably that weird phenomenon that made everyone ran away. Great, so he was alone and could nobody ask if it had seen something. "I'm sure it was a bit-beast but how... wait a minute. What's this?" he spotted the white fluffy cat on the ground and took it. "It's the same I gave for Gou. He must have been here..."

Suddenly, a big shriek shot up in the near.

"Gou!" Takao's head snapped up and instantly he started running towards the direction of the voice.

**~ * Ö * ~**

"Now..." the man pulled out his long sword and bent over Gou coldly. "give me that blade." he rasped.

"No! Papa told me to never give it to anyone! It's mine!" shouted Gou and he pressed his blade protectively to his chest as he huddled himself up to the wall.

"Your father was a fool! He was never worthy of its black power then how would such a damn little brat like you!" he hissed and his eyes grew large with wild eager. "That blade belongs to me! Now give it to me!"

"No!"

"Then I cut it out from your hands!" with that he raised his heavy sword with both hands and struck with full force.

Gou cried up. "Aaaaaaaaaaah, Daddy!"

The sword swept towards him then suddenly was stopped halfway.

"What the..." the man was shocked. He stared flabbergasted at the two furious mahogany eyes that glared back at him from the end of the sword. The hand which was holding back the sword was grabbing hard the razor-sharp steel and soon blood started pouring from the fingers.

Takao Kinomiya stared unblinkingly at the devil man's face and he felt violent anger taking over him. He was trembling in his whole body with rage and unawares his grip on the sword tightened, which caused more blood streaming down. However, at this moment he couldn't feel the pain. "**Don't you dare to touch him!**" he growled darkly.

Gou blinked dumbfounded up at Takao.

"_You._" the man narrowed his eyes and his teeth clenched. "I thought I was done with you. Oh well... it doesn't matter." he wrenched the sword from the teen's grasp and looked scornfully at him. "It will be pleasure to kill you again."

Takao frowned. What was this man talking about? However, he had no time to figure it out when something – that was quick as lightning – swept very close to his face, cutting even a few hairs of his locks. Judging by the spinning noise Takao couldn't think anything else than that it was a beyblade, and he had right. When the sweeping subject finally landed on the ground and started circling around he could take a better look at it.

This beyblade looked bigger than any normal blades; it was pure black and on the bottom, where usually the image of a bit-beast was, instead something dark-violet steam was emitting. It was very interesting but at the same time frightening as well; even though the blade seemingly didn't have a bit-beast Takao could feel a blood-curdling, black energy that exuded and that's what worried him.

But he couldn't analyze it for long because they were literally under attack – so he took out his own blade and quickly sent Dragoon fly. The beautiful silver blade spun gracefully towards its new enemy, but at the moment they clashed it became evident that they weren't the same weight. Dragoon's blade was only half as big as the other blade, and not only that, but this new enemy seemed more aggressive and stronger. While Dragoon was trying to fight back the black blade was pushing it back so easily as if Dragoon's storm attacks weren't more than a fluffy blow.

BUMM!

The silver blade clashed into the stonewall and was now helplessly grappling in captivity – the other blade was mashing it deep into the wall. Chips started flying all over as Dragoon's attack-ring was being shaved and it was unable to break free from the trap. The dark-violet steam had completely covered them and Dragoon's blade slowly disappeared in the slot.

"Come on Dragoon, you can do it! Phantom Hurrican Attack now – Aaaah!" Takao rooted for his dear bit-beast when a hand caught his throat and he was pushed back against the wall, banging his head hard. "What... what do you think you're..." he rasped choking as he looked into the demon-looking man's face. He tried to push off the hand from his neck but that held him in a vice-like grip.

"You chose wrong challenger for yourself this time, Takao Kinomyia!" spatted the man and he leant closer his dementedly gleaming eyes to the teens face. "I don't care about stupid rules, like play fair and square, I play with my own rules! I always get what I want, either way! I want what belongs to me and I _will_ have it no matter what! It was a very big mistake that you tried to cross my way because now I have to kill you both!" his eyes opened wide with madness and his hand squeezed firmly the bluenette's neck.

Takao couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and had to close them tight in the pressure while his hands still grabbed desperately the man's to rip it off but it was no use. The breathing became harder and harder for him each passing second and he felt his energy slipping away...

Then Gou took action.

"Nooo!" he screamed and impulsively made a spring at the caped man's leg, hitting and kicking him with all his strength.

The man shouted up indignantly with pain and due to the distraction his hand fell away from Takao, who supported himself up against the wall, coughing and panting for breath.

"Why you little rat!" the man turned to Gou with a murderous look. "Then you can be the first one!" with that he swished his sword again at the kid.

Takao was by Gou's side with a jump and managed to push him out of the way... though he wasn't that lucky. Aching cry left his mouth as they landed on the ground and he grabbed at his left arm. The sword had slashed into his upper arm and now he had two wounds. Gou ran up to him tearfully when he saw Takao kneeling injured. The bluenette clenched his teeth as he tried to fasten somehow the bleed with his other hand.

"How pathetic." spoke the man with a disdainful grimace on his face. "People do everything to protect who they love and they don't even care if they sacrifice themselves... but in the end they still lose. You're a loser, Takao Kinomyia. You fight for something that's hopeless and that's why you're gonna die."

"That's not ture." a low, hoarse voice came beneath Takao's dark blue locks.

The man went silent with wonder and pursed his eyebrows. Takao rose his head and looked straight into the demon's eyes. His expression was racked with pain but even so he was smiling confidently. "There is always hope. Nothing is lost till we have something to fight for... The spirit lives in every true beyblader and I believe in them... even if I go you won't win, because there will come more like me, and you will see... they're gonna beat you… The Bladebreakers, they never give up..." every word came out forced from his mouth, eating up his last strength. God, he felt weak. He could feel that not only him but even Dragoon was running out from its energy... They won't be able to hold out any longer.

"You can say that again from the other-world!" the man raised the sword high once again that it glinted in the air.

Takao did the only thing that had left from his strength; he embraced Gou in his arms, protecting him with his body, and prepared for the worst. Turning away he even closed his eyes tight. He knew that the next strike gonna be fatal. It was over... _If he only could save Gou..._

The black man howled but before he could struck a red light shot across the air – it hit the sword and knocked out from his hands. Before he could comprehend what had happened the red, spinning flash took aim at him again and forced him back a few steps from Takao and Gou's near. The fiery blade flew back to its master and the man cast his eyes on the intruder. "Who the hell are you?!" he spluttered threateningly.

"Someone who you had better not pick up a fight with." spoke a cold, vigorous voice.

The familiar voice thrilled Takao's heart like a reawakened beam of hope. He snapped up his head and looked to the end of alley and instantly recognized the long, white scarf that fluttered in the air. Two purple eyes were flashing in the shadow, which had turned now deep burgundy, and fire was burning in them as he was staring immovably at the caped man. Kai was not only wrathful but he looked downright as if he was the impersonator of hell-fire himself. Takao watched him both awed and startled; he didn't know if Kai had also noticed but even his body was in fire from head to toe. The red and orange flames were covering him as a perfect, shiny aura. This was probably one of Kai's hidden natural ability, stated Takao to himself as the air began waving around them due to the heat. _Amazing._ Yet, Takao wouldn't be in the black man's place.

However, the violet haired man didn't seem so effected by the sight.

"Oh, it's you. Came to save your beloveds? How sweet." the man's lips curved to a cold smile. He did not even bat an eyelid when Kai snarled at him and set off more flames.

Takao still didn't say a word, though he started worrying if Kai let go all of his power he might set everything in a blaze unawares. Takao was already suffering from pain and the sweltering air made only harder for him to keep himself up and not collapse to the ground.

"You've become a weakling, Hiwatari." continued sardonically the man. "The big, arrogant Hiwatari Family's last inheritor... Tch, looked you now. You're not more than a little pet dog who is hotfooting after the _World Champion_." he used the 'world champion' word on Takao as if it was some indelicate name. "Where did your pride go? You let that a big-mouth, lame brat make your senses reel, that's why you can never become the best. Suggestibility is your biggest problem. Your grandfather was also unwary when he made a big mistake that he entrusted Black Dranzer to someone who was never worthy of its amazing power."

This was the last drop in the water by Kai. His pupils disappeared and was engulfed by the phoenix's yellow, searing power. Takao winced; casting up Kai's past was a big mistake, but even insulting him came up to a suicide. The man sure hit the sore point on him, but strangely he didn't seem scared at all from the sight, on the contrary, he looked as if he provoked Kai on purpose. "This won't be hard." he growled dully and called his blade to him.

The steaming blade now left there its shattered opponent and set up in military preparedness against Kai's dark blue blade. Only seconds left from the beginning of the battle... but before any of them could make a move loud noises of steps came from the main street. A moment later Max, Rei and Kenny popped up in the alley. They had definitely seen the shooting light which led Takao here, too, and hurried here. They all went shock when they saw the crisis situation; Takao was still sitting on the ground with Gou held protectively in his arms; a black caped man with a strange long sword and a steaming, dark beyblade; and there was Kai, who was seemingly going to battle against the stranger... but wait, was he glowing?

Kenny cried up startled when he saw the bursting flames from Kai's body and backed a few steps from him, holding his laptop protectively to his chest. Not like Max and Rei, who cased the joint in a snap and pulled out their own blades, too, taking aim threateningly at the man.

What the caped man had done after then was because he realized that it would cause more bother for him to beat them one by one and seize what he wanted, or maybe they would raise people' attention if they battled further, no one could tell. However, he called back his black blade and threw them a last disdainful look. "This is not over yet. I'll come back and seize what's mine." then he rose in the air and disappeared in a flash.

Kai stopped flaming when the cost was clear and they rushed to Takao with a still shaking Kenny close behind them.

"Takao! Are you alright?" asked worried Rei.

"Say something!" goaded him Max.

Kai crushed his way through them and carefully separated the crying Gou from Takao's chest. "Shh... it's okay now Gou... Rei, hold him." he gently passed him to the raven haired, then he turned back to the dazed bluenette to check his upper arm. A silent curse left his mouth when he took away Takao's fingers and saw the deep wound. He quickly took off his white scarf to rip it off for small pieces.

"Kai, what are you..." Takao moaned uncomprehendingly when he saw what was the dual haired male doing to his favourite cloth.

"Shut up now. We're going to the hospital." he stated determinedly while he bound Takao's arm tight.

Hearing the word of hospital Takao went paler. "Kai, no... I don't wanna... I'm alright." he groaned appealingly. That creepy place where people walked around in white robes, and those lot of needles and surgical instruments... even the thought made Takao shiver.

But Kai seemed firm as rock about his decision. "No, you're not!" his tone was cold but his slightly trembling fingers on his arm told he was nervous. Finishing it, he looked down now at Takao's clenched palm. He ripped off more pieces from his scarf and gently opening the teen's fingers he began bandaging it as well.

"No Kai, please... I will be alright... really..." Takao tried to think out a good excuse. "If... if we go to hospital they will call Gramps and then..."

Kai thought for a minute. He didn't like to admit it but there was something about what Takao said. If Grandpa came home earlier then they had to explain everything what happened, including Gou. They were hoping that they could solve this trouble, whatever was going on here, and sent Gou home to his parents before the old man came home. Looking around, nobody was in the near, so if they quickly get out of sight from this area no one would know that they had been here, or what happened. Kai heaved a sigh and gave in. "Alright. We go home but you have to lay down for a while, no objection." he added decisively and wound an arm around Takao's waist, holding him close to himself as he helped him up. "Put your other arm around my neck."

"I can walk Kai, I don't need help..." the bluenette complained, his pride awakening in him that he wasn't a fragile. However, when he tried to stand on his own he swayed dangerously because of the loss of energy. Kai caught him.

"Takao, would it kill you to do for once as I say?" snapped at him Kai with rebuke and Takao conceded that he had better not protest further, mostly because he still could feel the fiery heat emitting from Kai's skin. Though, not that Takao could complain about it. This new spicy smell of the dual haired was intoxicating for his nose and if he wouldn't feel so weak he would definitely turn hot by this flavour. But right now he could only lean his head on Kai's shoulder and let him help him up slowly while he experienced how nice it felt being close to him physically for the first time... Maybe they would never be so close like this ever again.

Kai then turned to his other teammates and assigned for everyone their task. "Rei, you go on before us with Gou. Kenny, bring here Takao's blade and follow us. Max, you're gonna cover us from behind... we have to make sure that no one's gonna attack us and we reach the dojo in safe." he gave the command.

"Ai-ai, Captain Kai!" Max saluted that he even threw out his chest pridefully, and raised his launcher (with his green blade inside) like a gun. Kai rolled his eyes; maybe he could have chosen someone else.

Kenny quickly hurried to the wall and with some difficulty he rummaged out Drgaoon's blade from the hole. The poor silver blade was total crashed; the attack ring got literally _shaved_ and barely left anything only the bottom of it and the bit-beast. "Holy God, what kind of monster can do such a terrible thing?" the bushy haired teen's face went white with horror.

The little team had finally set up in a line and together they started walking home. They made a kinda odd sight on the street; Rei was walking ahead with Gou in his arms followed by Kai with the ambling Takao; Kenny was close behind them while Max brought up the rear. The blonde boy was walking backwards with his launcher charged, and from time to time he made weird movements, as if enemies were lurking at every corner and would jump out to attack them. Maybe Max took his new task a bit way too serious cause he was playing Ramboo (or he thought he was James Bond?), but luckily, not a single person intended to attack them all the way.

*** ~ Ö ~ ***

At home Kai walked Takao up to his bedroom while the others settled down in the living room. He searched bandages and listerine then sat down beside the bluenette to look at his wounds. Takao obeyed wordlessly as Kai nursed him, tough he couldn't hold back a low hiss when the older man pulled off carefully the red jacket of him to have full access to his arm. They hadn't said a word to each other all the way home and Takao couldn't bear this long silence between them anymore. He looked unsure at his friend. Kai had a deep frown on his forehead while he was taking care of his wound.

"Are you still angry at me?" Takao asked him quietly.

"I'm only angry because you almost let yourself be killed." answered Kai with not the nicest tone.

"I only did it for Gou!" protested the bluenette defensively. "I-I had to protect him! I couldn't let him get hurt – "

"So you rather sacrifice yourself even though you both could have died, that's great!" snapped at him Kai indignantly. He didn't notice that his voice trembled slightly, but Takao did. He was now bandaging Takao's palm, avoiding further the young teen's gaze who gave him a searching look.

Takao didn't want to flatter himself with silly hopes, but his heart couldn't help beating hard at the wistful thought that Kai was worried about him. But he knew if he asked Kai now he would deny it straight away, that's for sure, because showing emotions openly was still not his strongest side. Maybe he could still find out somehow. Warmth past through Takao's whole inside and his mahogany eyes watched him fondly. "Sorry… it won't happen again, I promise." he whispered softly.

Kai gave a sigh. How could he stay mad at the person who was the first one who truly started caring for him? He tied a knot on the end of the bandage but he didn't take his hands away of the hand. Instead, he lingered his gaze further on it. His pale fingers caressed softly the tanned skin, and he was lost in the nice feeling how good it felt to hold another human's hand. He had never touched anyone like this before and Takao's hand was so strong and manly, yet, there was something softness and delicacy about that smooth skin. It held so much gentleness, care, and forgiving… if Kai thought about it how many times did he refuse those hands.

"Kai…"

The older male looked up and met two enticing mahogany eyes. There was a strange gleam in those orbs that possessed Kai instantly and he couldn't look anywhere but only at him. He hadn't realized how much he loved those eyes. _So beautiful_. His fingers moved slowly to Takao's cheek, drew gently along his cheekbone before they came to rest on his chin… those thin, rosy lips… they were so innocent, and attractive to be kissed. In the haze of stupor Kai wondered if how did they taste.

"Takao…" he started on, not sure what did he really want to say. Actually, he wasn't sure about anything anymore. "I… I…"

His fingers raised Takao's chin gently and their faces drew closer. Takao closed his eyes. His heart was beating now heatedly as he waited for their first kiss to be complete. He could feel Kai's scent and his warm breath against his skin which made him shiver.

Kai gaze lingered on Takao's lips with half lidded eyes, but he did not move forth. They were now only a few inches from completion when something split into Kai. The haze of lust cleared away from his crimson eyes and opened them fully…

Then nothing happened.

Takao opened his eyes when he felt Kai back away from him completely with an inexplicable expression. "Kai… what's wrong?" he asked confused.

"Nothing." answered the older male in a neutral tone. He turned away his gaze from Takao coldly as if he regretted what he wanted to do. He just couldn't look at him now; he knew that the young male was offended and Kai couldn't bear to see the hurt in those orbs. Something unbearable pain gnawed his chest that made him unable to stay here further. He had to get out of here to clear his head.

The mask came back again. He stood up and walked to the door apathetically. "I better go down and check how is Gou. Try to rest a bit." he said in a hollow voice and left silently.

Takao watched him go with sinking heart. His throat was tight with the pent-up pain and big teardrops were sitting on the corner of his eyes. He had never felt so alone than right now.

*** ~ Ö ~ ***

Kai was sure that he was the biggest moron in the world. If he'd had any chance to win Takao's heart he had now nothing. For choice, he would bang his head against the wall but when he stepped in the living room his attention was distracted. Gou was sitting on the couch with Max and Kenny at his sides, who tried to comfort him, while Rei was bandaging his injured knee. Tears were pouring from Gou's eyes.

"Don't cry Gou. I know it hurts but it will be okay for tomorrow." consoled him Max as he rubbed his small shoulder.

"Yeah, you can trust Rei; he is a doctor." added reassuringly Kenny.

"Not yet. I'm still learning it."

But Gou shook his head – meaning that it was not the wound that made him cry – while he was whipping off the constantly pouring tears. "Takao-chan is hurt and it's my fault! He got injured when he tried to save me… if-if he hadn't come he wouldn't be in pain now! Aaah I'm bad!" wailed Gou as he broke into a heavy sob.

The three friends exchanged a daunted look, then Max tried to comfort him. "It was not your fault Gou." but it was no use; the boy started crying even louder.

At this point Kai walked straight to them and picked up Gou from the Max-Kenny-Rei circle and began pacing up and down in the room, hushing the kid in his arms. Max, Rei and Kenny gaped at the sight that the cold, ice prince Kai Hiwatari was holding a child in his arms. Holy beyblade, the world had definitely turned upside down. It sure would be fun to take a photo to banter Kai later when they showed it to him, but under the circumstances it wouldn't be proper. However, at this moment Kai couldn't care less that his friends were staring flabbergasted at him.

Gou also seemed surprised at the sudden care of the dual haired but didn't protest at all that he was being held in Kai's arms. His desperate sob had eased to small hiccoughs.

"Stop crying now Gou, everything is alright. Takao is doing better and he is gonna heal soon." Kai whispered in a kind voice and whipped off the tears from Gou's face.

"Really?... Is he gonna be okay?" sniffled Gou now a bit calmed. His face was still red from crying and blinked with his big eyes at Kai.

"Really. And when he's rested he will come down to you."

Gou hugged his neck tight and Kai returned the affection for the first time by caressing the boy's back soothingly. Gods, so much emotion in a day… he hoped no more of his teammates was planning to have an emotional breakdown because he didn't think he could handle more.

No one in the room had noticed when the last member had appeared. Takao stopped in his tracks and backed out a step from the doorsill when he saw Kai with Gou in his arms. It was astonishing and cosy at the same time to see Kai holding a child in his arms; he didn't used to do such a thing. But from the point of view they indeed looked so alike, like father and son. However, this family picture still filled Takao with pain and he leant his head against the door frame resignedly, his eyes waving in sorrow. There was no wound that could hurt so much as his heart did now.

The trouble was that he wasn't part of this nice picture. Somehow, he didn't really care if Kai had said the truth about not having a child in secret because it was clear for Takao now that Kai didn't want him. At least, not in a close relationship as Takao wanted. He was hoping for so long, in secret, that maybe Kai did feel something about him, but in vain. One day, Kai would definitely become a good father – maybe not so indulgent as Takao, but he had proved today that he would protect his family, no matter what happened. And the person, who would be his future mate would be the luckiest person in the world… But for Takao, there was no place in his heart.

His legs became heavy as leaden and he could barely keep himself up. He turned around and ambled back up to his bedroom.

Kai put down the now calmed Gou beside Max and Kenny, and indicated for Rei to follow him out the hallway because he wanted to talk to him in privacy.

"What is it Kai? How is Takao? We don't have to take him to hospital, right?" asked Rei a bit worried when they were alone. Kai looked tired.

"No, he is fine, don't worry. He's resting now but he'll be okay."

"Then what's wrong? You seem rather frustrated." eyed him critically the raven haired.

Kai sighed and ran a hand through his grey locks. "While I was bandaging his wound we talked and then… I don't know what happened, but… I… I almost kissed him."

Rei didn't seem shocked at all about the statement, instead he pursed his eyebrows. "So it means I can congratulation for you guys that you're finally together or…?"

"Rei are you sitting on your ears?! I said I _almost_ kissed him!" snapped at him Kai flustered.

Rei eyed him further confused. "Sorry, but I don't get it… You say you wanted to kiss him but then nothing happened?... Did he reject you?"

"No. I guess he wanted it, too… it's just, I was the one who backed off in the last moment."

"Why?"

Kai thought for a minute then he decided that he could tell Rei the truth. After all, Rei was his closest friend in the team and he knew that he could trust him. "I got scared." at this word the raven haired's eyes grew wide like an owl. "I know it sounds foolish but I don't know if I'm the right person for Takao – I mean, after how many times I betrayed him in the past, the lot of suffer I caused him… I'm not sure I deserve his heart. I'm not that a good person as he is… even worse that partly it's my fault that he got injured today. What kind of life would he have with such a cold person like me?"

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"You're an idiot."

Kai's face flattened. "Thanks Rei. That's not exactly what I wanted to hear." he marked cynically.

"Sorry, but I had to tell you this." stated Rei without bias. "Kai, I can't comprehend how can you let those dark thoughts still haunt you? It's long over now. Voltaire is in prison and he has no control over you anymore... And Takao, I would bet to anything that he doesn't care neither about your past, nor what had your family done… and you do deserve to be his mate because you **are** a good person, Kai, or else you wouldn't have gone through so much trouble to be here now. For god shake, he loves you! Can't you see that?"

Kai stared at him as if he had no single clue about Takao's warm feelings towards him, but after Rei had come up with it so bluntly and openly made him wonder. Though, if he thought about it he couldn't be fully sure; Takao was nice and friendly to everyone, but how could Kai know if the kindness as Takao always came up to him was really more than just friendship? "You think so?"

Rei smiled sincerely. "As I know him, he would cut down both if his hands for you."

Kai was unsure. "I don't know Rei… So many things have happened recently and now here is Gou… everything is so blurred…" he rubbed his forehead, thought for a while, then said. "Please, do me a favour."

"Anything you want." Rei nodded willingly.

"Go home with Kenny and Max and try to find out something about this dark man. If Dizzy registered his blade in the computer then you might find some infos who is he." there was a distant look in his narrowed crimson eyes. "He seemed to know many things about me and my grandfather. I have a suspicion but we have to be sure before we make judges. We have to find out why is he after Gou. I have a feeling he was the one who attacked Gou's parents that why he had run off."

"And what about you? What if he knows where is Gou and he will come here?" assumed Rei, which actually wasn't impossible. "Shouldn't one of us stay here, just in case?"

"Not necessary." assured him Kai. "I'll take care of that. Dranzer can create a defence-shield around the dojo that protects us from any attack. Besides, I don't think he'll try to take attack on us directly."

"If you say so." shrugged Rei.

"Bring Takao's blade, too. Maybe Kenny can fix it somehow."

"You can count on us." the raven haired gave him a slight tap on his shoulder, which wasn't so unusual between them by now after Kai had managed to open up enough to allow himself as much friendly gesture. Then they went back to the others.

*** ~ Ö ~ ***

When evening had settled and Max, Rei and Kenny had left Kai walked out to the porch. In the navy blue sky the stars twinkled brightly on this evening, no clouds covered them. Dranzer was sitting on Kai's shoulder in a smaller form as they gazed at the stars together. Kai stroked her soft feathers. It wasn't unusual that the red phoenix was able to leave her blade from time to time whenever she wanted so they could talk to each other; and the same was with Takao and Dragoon. Actually, none of them knew how did it happen but it occurred on the day when Kai came back and they reunited their team. Perhaps this was also some kind of bond that made stronger their relationship.

Suddenly, Dranzer took wing and started circling around the dojo. From her beautiful, long quill feathers orange and red glittering dust feathered all over, which then became solid and created a transparent, red shell over the house, then it turned invisible. She flew back to his young master and took a perch beside him on the handrail. Kai was leaning against the handrail with his arms resting crossed as he was gazing at the sky.

"Thank you, my friend." he said when Dranzer returned to him.

"_Anytime Kai… You seem careworn, something's wrong?"_ the phoenix scanned his face curiously.

Kai smiled faintly. "Hm, you know me way too well."

"_I can only see what's in your heart, not your thoughts. And what I sense now is that you're suffering… it's about Takao, right?"_

Kai heaved a deep sigh before said. "I don't know what should I do Dranzer… I don't wanna lose him, but at the same time I don't want to cause him more pain because of my mistakes."

"_Kai, no one is perfect. Everyone makes mistakes in its life; the question is if they can learn from it. You always managed to stand up no matter how hard it seemed, and you went on, worked to become a better person. If you truly were the __**ice prince**__ you wouldn't be able to feel love."_

Kai gave a snort at that and closed his eyes. "Hm. Love… this feeling is still so strange for me."

"_Let me correct you my dear young master that who possess' the element of fire, love and passion are also part of his natural abilities. Maybe you just haven't discovered it yet."_

Kai's lips curved up in a small smile. It cheered him somewhat that Dranzer called him her 'dear master' – not that he would allow that to anyone else – and that she trust so much in his skills than Kai did most of the times. He looked down at his wonderful phoenix, those black beady eyes shone back at him, and asked. "I would like to ask something. About Gou; is he also part of my life, or… will he be?" the phoenix knew what was Kai hinting at. "I've gone through so many guesses but none of them seemed possible. You bit-beasts can see even those things that we not; the past, present, and the future. There is no such as time for you like for us… Tell me, who will be my future chosen one?"

"_Kai," _started tactfully the phoenix bird. "_You know that a bit-beast can't give out infos for a human about the future because that would throw off the balance in the world. Your fate will work out the way you make your choices. Most people think they have no effect how will their lives occur, and how wrong they are. The fact that Gou is here is also not an accident. Just listen always to your heart because that whispers you what to do… But if you still have doubts about your love then I can gave you a small hint: your beloved mate is just stepping out to the porch."_

Kai's head snapped up at that and quickly moved to the corner when he heard the sound of an opening door. He pressed himself hard against the wall while his heart beat faster. Peeking out from the corner he spotted the long, navy blue haired teen walking out in the shimmering light that filtered out from the house. Kai held back even his breath as he watched him languorously. He knew it wasn't proper to lurk after someone but when he saw that Dragoon, in his smaller form, was with him and began to talk Kai couldn't help but listening silently.

"_What's wrong Takao? I can feel that big pain is sitting on your heart?"_

"I don't get it Dragoon. Why does he pretend that he likes me if not?"

"_Kai is agitated now because he is under the pressure of many things. Gou is here and he doesn't know how to handle this situation. No wonder, after the way you all assailed him in the living room yesterday. He is flustered because he got scared when you and Gou got in danger. Every people react in different way in such situation, and for a person like Kai is even harder. Try to understand his feelings." _Dragoon spoke consolingly and uncoiled himself from Takao's shoulder to take a seat on the handrail. His bright blue aura shone in the darkness as a lamplight.

"And who cares about **my** feelings?" snapped in a bitter tone Takao.

"_When things have been sorted out I'm sure that Kai will tell you the truth. Try to be a bit more patient… But as I see, you've already locked Gou in your heart."_

Takao looked shocked at him. "W-what?"

"_From the very first minute you've been looking at this child as he was yours."_

"That's ridiculous!" Takao shouted indignantly and turned away his head stubbornly.

"_Really?"_ Dragoon smirked._ "Humans can be blind, but not a bit-beast. I say more; I sort of feel that in secret you wish if Gou was you and Kai's child."_

The bluenette spun his gaze at Dragoon with the most disbelief look he'd ever shown while he face went red like a crab. "WHAT? Noo! I-I mean how can you think such a stupid thing? Besides, that's impossible that two males can have –"

"_Do you really think that's so inconceivable?"_ cut him off Dragoon who had a strange gleam in his eyes.

Takao blinked confused. "What do you mean?"

"_Don't underestimate the bit-beasts power because there are many magical phenomena in this world what humans usually don't believe, even if it happens right in front of their eyes. As I said, it's not as accident that Gou found you."_

"Tell me Dragoon, is he truly Kai's son?" the light disappeared from those mahogany orbs and went distant, empty.

"_For that question I can't give you the answer, and you also know why. But if you look deep in yourself you can find it."_

"I can find it in myself." whispered Takao.

"_Let me ask you something."_ Dragoon gazed at him with an inquiring look. _"Do you love Kai?"_

Takao opened his mouth for response but was speechless. For long minutes it seemed he was going to reject the subject, but then his whole expression had overcome by emotion. In his eyes warmth mingled with sorrow. "More than anything." he answered, then he added in a watery voice. "But he doesn't want me."

"_You can't know that."_ pointed to it Dragoon.

"Then why didn't he kissed me back then? Why did he pulled away?" Takao asked desperately.

"_I can't see what's going in his mind, but one thing I know; he loves you, no matter what he shows. And you must help for Gou to bring him back to his parents because that's your fate. And you'll see, one day Kai will come and confess for you how he feels, or you could -"_

"Enough Dragoon! Stop it!" cried at him Takao, his hand gripped hard on the handrail for support while tears poured down from his face. "I-I can't do that?... I can't tell Kai!"

"_But Takao…"_

"No!" the teen shook his head frantically. "Don't you understand Dragoon? **I can't do that!** If Kai has anything to do with Gou… if-if somehow they are connected, I can't step between them! I can't break a family! I know how does it feels if a father can never be beside his son because he is travelling around the world because of his job, and his older brother disappears for years to go college then suddenly pops up in the BEGA! I don't want Gou to go through the same feeling, too! And Kai had also suffered enough because of his grandfather, and I'm not gonna be the next one who will cause more trouble in his life… he's already had enough stress with my stupid things anyway." Takao's voice went low at the end of his sentence. "He deserves someone better, not a troublemaker brat like me. Besides, now I know he doesn't like me that way. He never did."

"_But Takao, Kai is –"_ Dragoon tried to tell him something, however, he never managed to finish his sentence when Takao turned off to leave while whipped off the tears from his eyes.

"Forget it. Please, Dragoon, I don't wanna talk about this anymore… I guess I got a headache. I better go inside and check Gou. It's about time for him to sleep." he said brokenly and went inside the house.

Dragoon took wing and followed him.

Kai stepped out from the shadow, his face expressing pure shock. For a long while he stood there speechless. He was stunned after what he had heard. His throat went dry and he swallowed hard.

"Dranzer?" he rasped.

"Yes?"

"I must put this right."

* * *

**Next chapter is coming up…**

**So how was it? I know it seems like I've muddled up things here, but no worries, I have the control of every single happening, and in the next chapter everything will be cleared out. So second to last chapter is coming up which title will be: "Gou's secret".**

**Till then, I gladly welcome your nice reviews and thank you for all the support you've given me till now. Wish you a nice day! Bye! :)**


End file.
